Lluvia
by Teturita
Summary: Situada a mitad de la 2a temporada...de como algo tan común como llover te puede inspirar...3 Caskett muy previo al final de la 4a, jeje, pero Caskett igual ;P Espero que os guste. Reviews,porfa DISCLAIMER: Castle y sus personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe


Richard Castle había visto llover un millón de veces a lo largo de su vida. Le gustaba la lluvia, la consideraba misteriosa e inspiradora. Le gustaba ver como llovía a través de la ventana de su loft e imaginar historias sobre la gente que veía correr para guarecerse del agua.

La tormenta era inminente; tal y como pasaba en su primer libro sobre Nikki Heat, una ola de calor azotaba sin piedad la ciudad de Nueva York desde hacía cinco días y los meteorólogos habían anunciado lluvias que acabarían con las altas temperaturas esa misma noche.

Castle deseaba que lloviera. El ambiente estaba muy cargado,haciendo más tediosa, si cabía, la tarea de observar. Llevaban muchas horas aparcados frente al almacén donde supuestamente se encontraba el sospechoso del caso que estaban investigando.

No es que no se alegrase de estar a solas con Beckett en un espacio tan reducido como un coche, charlando distraídamente con ella y haciéndole bromas para verla reír.

Estando ahí dentro, ella era toda para él, no había nadie más que acaparase su atención y se la llevase de su lado. Estaban sólo ellos dos y el aroma de cerezas que se esparcía en el ambiente cuando ella movía el pelo.

Pero el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

De repente, un estruendo hace temblar el coche de policía, un trueno anunciado segundos antes por un luminoso relámpago en el cielo grisáceo de Manhattan.

Los pilla de sorpresa a ambos; ella, sobrecogida, se aferra sin pretenderlo al brazo de Castle; él, sorprendido por la intimidad del gesto, no acierta a otra cosa que a mirarla.

Cuando ella levanta la vista, sus caras se encuentran. Cerca, tan cerca que se notan el aliento en las mejillas. Inconscientemente, él baja la vista hacia los rosados labios de ella, que muerde su labio inferior en un gesto increíblemente atractivo para él.

Nunca había deseado tanto besarla.

Cuando levanta la vista hacia los ojos verdes de la detective, cree verlos más cerca. Cree verlos más entornados, con ese soñador parpadeo que precede a un beso. Ella se está acercando. Castle no sabe si por el calor o por los desbocados latidos de su corazón, siente que está a punto de marearse. Pero se acerca a ella.

Un portazo metálico los saca a patadas del romántico momento; el sospechoso ha salido de su almacén.

Beckett coge la radio e informa al coche de Ryan y Espósito, aparcado a cuatrocientos metros del suyo,al otro extremo de la nave industrial.

Con una simple mirada, Castle entiende que ha de salir en silencio del coche y seguirla, siempre dos pasos por detrás de ella, que es la que va armada.

Asiente. Beckett le devuelve la mirada; lleva un gesto resuelto en la cara, pero Castle juraría que también está ruborizada.

Justo en el momento en que salen del coche, la tormenta estalla sobre sus cabezas. Corren bajo la lluvia hacía la esquina del almacén, desde donde pueden vigilar sin ser vistos, aunque la cortina de agua es tan espesa que no se ve más allá de tres metros ahora que ha empezado a anochecer.

Beckett está pegada a la pared de hormigón, sosteniendo el arma en actitud alerta. Está empapada de la cabeza a los pies, pero parece no importarle.

Desde su posición, un metro tras de ella y también adosado a la pared, Castle se da cuenta de que la lluvia ha pegado su camisa blanca a su piel, dejándole ver el negro encaje de su sujetador y sugiriéndole rincones de su cuerpo desconocidos para él. Los lunares que se adivinan bajo la anegada tela disparan la imaginación del escritor; y la fina tela de su pantalón de traje se pega descaradamente a las curvas de la policía.

Sacude la cabeza para centrarse en la situación y la ve vigilante,atenta. Ella no sabe cuanto la admira. No sabe hasta que punto. Recuerda el momento del coche y piensa si es posible amar y desear tanto a una mujer.

Paulatinamente, va parando de llover.

Ella se gira y le susurra algo que no entiende; no sabe si es por el ruido de los truenos o por el volumen de sus pensamientos.

Ya casi no llueve; pero parece que se avecina otra tormenta.

Mientras él anda perdido en su ensoñación, ella sale corriendo por la esquina. Cuando se recupera y se acerca a la zona de la detención, ve a Ryan poniéndole las esposas al sospechoso, y a Espósito escribiendo en una libreta apoyado en su coche de policía.

Y la ve. Beckett se está escurriendo el pelo, aprovechando que llueve con menos fuerza. Entonces, levanta la cabeza y abre la boca para beber unas gotitas de lluvia. Cuando baja la vista, le pilla mirándola. Le mira divertida y sonríe.

Él se ha quedado parado, viéndola caminar hacía su posición. La lluvia ha empapado su pelo, su ropa, su cuerpo entero. Incluso una atrevida gota que cae de su boca, se va deslizando suavemente hasta perderse en el escote de la camisa blanca.

Richard Castle había visto llover un millón de veces a lo largo de su vida. Pero estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría esa vez; la vez que deseó convertirse en lluvia.


End file.
